monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Marie
Rose Marie has been active in show business her entire life. Starting out on radio and vaudeville, she is perhaps best known for playing "Sally", one of the writers on "The Dick Van Dyke Show" in the early 1960's. She appeared in 2 Monkee episodes; as "The Big Man" in "Monkees in a Ghost Town " and "Monkee Mother ". IMDB Filmography 013/I'Sold' (pre-production) Elegant Older Woman 2004'The Dick Van Dyke Show Revisited' (TV movie) Sally Rogers Glimscher 2003'The Alan Brady Show' (TV movie) The Secretary (voice) 2003'Andy Richter Controls the Universe' (TV series) Sylvia– The Maid Man (2003) … Sylvia 2001'The Hughleys' (TV series) Edna– Darryl, Family Counselor (2001) … Edna 2000'Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth' (video) Mrs. Tingle 1999/I'Lost & Found' Clara 1998'Hey Arnold!' (TV series) Agatha Caulfield– Crabby Author/Rich Kid (1998) … Agatha Caulfield (voice) 1998'Psycho' Norma Bates (voice) (uncredited) 1997'Suddenly Susan' (TV series) Joy– The Old and the Beautiful (1997) … Joy 1997'Wings' (TV series) Eleanor Bluto Biggins– Heartache Tonight (1997) … Eleanor Bluto Biggins 1996-1997'Caroline in the City' (TV series) Stella Dawson– Caroline and the Kept Man (1997) … Stella Dawson– Caroline and the Watch (1996) … Stella Dawson 1997'The Blues Brothers Animated Series' (TV series) Sister Rotonda– Strange Death of Betty Smythe … Sister Rotonda (voice) 1995'Freakazoid!' (TV series) Honna– And Fan Boy Is His Name/Lawn Gnomes Chapter IV: Fun in the Sun/Freak's French Lesson (1995) … Honna (voice) 1995'Cagney & Lacey: Together Again' (TV movie) Mitzi Glass 1994'Hardball' (TV series) Mitzi Balzer– My Name Is Hard B. (1994) … Mitzi Balzer– Lee's Bad, Bad Day (1994) … Mitzi Balzer– Frank Buys an Island, Mike Pays the Price (1994) … Mitzi Balzer– Whose Strike Is It Anyway? (1994) … Mitzi Balzer– The Butt Winnick Story (1994) … Mitzi BalzerSee all 9 episodes » 1994'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' (TV series) – The DaDa Effect (DaDa) (1994) 1993'Herman's Head' (TV series) Sally– When Hairy Met Hermy (1993) … Sally 1993'Sandman' Car Saleswoman 1992'Scorch' (TV series) Mrs. Edna Bracken– You Gaslight Up My Life (1992) … Mrs. Edna Bracken– Pilot (1992) … Mrs. Edna Bracken 1991'The Man in the Family' (TV series) Mrs. Minetti– Once Bitten... (1991) … Mrs. Minetti 1990-1991'Murphy Brown' (TV series) Frank's Mother / Rose Fontana– On Another Plane: Part 1 (1991) … Frank's Mother– Loco Hero (1990) … Rose Fontana 1990'The Real Ghost Busters' (TV series) Mrs. Spengler– Ghostworld (1990) … Mrs. Spengler (voice) 1990'The Jackie Bison Show' (TV movie) Doris (voice) 1990'Mr. Belvedere' (TV series) Rayna– Bad Marsha (1990) … Rayna 1989'On the Television' (TV series) Mrs. Santa Claus– Holiday Specials … Mrs. Santa Claus 1988'Duet' (TV series) – Lady on a Grate (1988) 1986'Witchboard' Mrs. Moses 1986'Remington Steele' (TV series) Billie Young– Steele in the Spotlight (1986) … Billie Young 1985'Bridge Across Time' (TV movie) Alma Bellock 1985'Brothers' (TV series) Mrs. Bobo– A Greasepaint Smile (1985) … Mrs. Bobo 1985'Hail to the Chief' (TV series) Sylvia– Episode #1.6 (1985) … Sylvia– Episode #1.5 (1985) … Sylvia 1985'Cagney & Lacey' (TV series) Alice Asinow– Stress (1985) … Alice Asinow 1978-1984'The Love Boat' (TV series) Beatrice Multon / Bertha Finch / Dotty Price / …– Aunt Emma, I Love You/Hoopla/The First Romance (1984) … Beatrice Multon– The Groupies/The Audition/Doc's Nephew (1982) … Bertha Finch– Take a Letter, Vicki/The Floating Bridge Game/The Joy of Celibacy (1981) … Fourth bridge Player– The Business of Love/Crash Diet Crush/I'll Never Fall in Love Again (1978) … Dotty Price 1981'Lunch Wagon' Mrs. Schmeckler 1981'Cheaper to Keep Her' Ida Bracken 1979'Flying High' (TV series) Woman– It Was Just One of Those Days (1979) … Woman 1976'Chico and the Man' (TV series) Kissy Face– Ready When You Are, CB (1976) … Kissy Face 1975'S.W.A.T.' (TV series) Hilda– Silent Night, Deadly Night (1975) … Hilda– Sole Survivor (1975) … Hilda– Blind Man's Bluff (1975) … Hilda– The Steel-Plated Security Blanket (1975) … Hilda– The Bravo Enigma (1975) … Hilda 1975'Get Christie Love!' (TV series) Mitzi Trousdale– A Few Excess People (1975) … Mitzi Trousdale 1975'Kojak' (TV series) Mrs. Tildon– Two-Four-Six for Two Hundred (1975) … Mrs. Tildon 1975'The Man from Clover Grove' Sister Mary 1974'Petrocelli' (TV series) Thelma– The Golden Cage (1974) … Thelma 1974'Memory of Us' Housekeeper 1973'Yogi's Gang' (TV series) Lotta Litter– Mr. Hothead (1973) (voice)– Lotta Litter (1973) … Lotta Litter (voice)– Mr. Bigot (1973) (credit only) 1972-1973'Adam-12' (TV series) Jean Wagner / Woman at Bus Depot– Clear with a Civilian: Part 2 (1973) … Jean Wagner– The Tip (1972) … Woman at Bus Depot 1972'Honeymoon Suite' (TV series) 1969-1971'The Doris Day Show' (TV series) Myrna Gibbons– Skiing Anyone? (1971) … Myrna Gibbons– Doris Goes to Hollywood (1971) … Myrna Gibbons– Billy's First Date (1971) … Myrna Gibbons– Colonel Fairburn Jr. (1971) … Myrna Gibbons– Lassoin' Leroy (1971) … Myrna GibbonsSee all 42 episodes » 1969'My Friend Tony' (TV series) – Wedding Cake Blues (1969) 1968'My Three Sons' (TV series) Genevieve Goodbody– First Night Out (1968) … Genevieve Goodbody 1968'The Danny Thomas Hour' (TV series) Emmalina Cortwright– My Pal Tony (1968) … Emmalina Cortwright 1967'The Virginian' (TV series) Belle Stephens– The Lady from Wichita (1967) … Belle Stephens 1967'Hey, Landlord' (TV series) Aunt Harriet– Aunt Harriet Wants You (1967) … Aunt Harriet 1966-1967'The Monkees' (TV series) Bessie Kowalski, The Big Man / Milly– Monkee Mother (1967) … Milly– Monkees in a Ghost Town (1966) … Bessie Kowalski, The Big Man 1967'Occasional Wife' (TV series) Madame Celeste– Fair Play for Gypsies (1967) … Madame Celeste 1967'Walter of the Jungle' (TV short) 1966'Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round' Margaret Kirby 1961-1966'The Dick Van Dyke Show' (TV series) Sally Rogers– The Last Chapter (1966) … Sally Rogers– The Gunslinger (1966) … Sally Rogers– Long Night's Journey Into Day (1966) … Sally Rogers (credit only)– Love Thy Other Neighbor (1966) … Sally Rogers (credit only)– You Ought to Be in Pictures (1966) … Sally RogersSee all 158 episodes » 1966'Don't Worry, We'll Think of a Title' Annie 1960-1961'My Sister Eileen' (TV series) Bertha– Ruth's Holiday (1961) … Bertha– The Protectors (1961) … Bertha– Separate Ways (1961) … Bertha– Ruth's Fella (1961) … Bertha– Aunt Harriet's Way (1961) … BerthaSee all 24 episodes » 1960'The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis' (TV series) Mrs. Tarantino– The Prettiest Collateral in Town (1960) … Mrs. Tarantino 1958-1959'The Bob Cummings Show' (TV series) Martha Randolph / Martha / Bertha– Bob Goes Western (1959) … Martha– Bob Meets Mamie Van Doren (1959) … Martha– Bob's Boyhood Love Image (1959) … Martha Randolph– Bob Judges a Beauty Pageant (1958) … Martha Randolph– Collins the Crooner (1958) … Martha RandolphSee all 7 episodes » 1959'The D.A.'s Man' (TV series) Doris Hanley– Two for Shakespeare (1959) … Doris Hanley 1958'M Squad' (TV series) Margo– The System (1958) … Margo 1958'The Big Beat' May Gordon 1958'The Adventures of Jim Bowie' (TV series) Honey Chile– Choctaw Honor (1958) … Honey Chile 1957'Gunsmoke' (TV series) Mrs. Monger– Twelfth Night (1957) … Mrs. Monger 1955'The Red Skelton Hour' (TV series) Dance Teacher– Episode #4.38 (1955) … Dance Teacher 1954'Top Banana' Betty Dillon 1938'Sally Swing' (short) Sally Swing (voice) (uncredited) 1936'Flippen's Frolics' (short) Baby Rose Marie (as Baby Rose Marie) 1933'Sea Sore' (short) Baby Rose Marie (as Baby Rose Marie) Additional Links Miss Rose Marie-link Rose Marie IMDB-link